


Requested Drabbles, Imagines & Sundry

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dootiplier, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Googleplier - Freeform, Reader requests, The Host (Danger in Fiction) - Freeform, listfic, trigger warnings in description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A collection of drabbles, listfic and other quasi-literary whatnots that were requested by readers of my Tumblr blog. All of them are too brief to exist on their own, really.Trigger warnings apply for #10 & #13 (fatphobia), #11 (mental illness/depression) and #12 (suicide attempt).





	1. A hug from Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueyeswhitedragon16 asked me: "Feel free to ignore this but could i have a hug from dark. its been a shit day and I have been crying and im to afraid to ask for a hug from anyone else"

Dark approaches you carefully, as if towards a frightened child. When you finally relax in His presence, He puts His arms around you.

“**_Whatever you are going through, My young friend, know that you are not alone in this and that it will not last. It only seems long in the moment, but it will subside._**” He lightly pats your back in a paternal, comforting gesture. “**_And if you feel the need to cry, do so. It will release you from the tension building up in your body, giving you the freedom to move forward. There is no shame in shedding tears._**”


	2. When Dark leaves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sageofsarcasm asked me: "*tries to cartwheel, trips in instead* heyyyy friennnd whadda ya think about doing a Dark X reader something or other where the reader has abandonment issues?"

Your heart plummets as Dark says He’s leaving.

“**_I will be on business_**,” He informs you. “**_It is only for a few days, My dear. Do not fret._**”

“But…” you protest, your heart clenching.

“**_Calm yourself, little one. I will return._**” He gazes down at you, compassion in His obsidian eyes. He knows how you have suffered, though you’ve never mentioned the particulars. “**_Have I ever made a promise to you that I did not keep?_**”

You slowly shake your head. He gives you a bare hint of a smile.

“**_I do not wish to leave, but I must. There is work to be done, after all._**” He shoulders His carry-on bag. “**_You will see. Time will pass quickly._**” He drops a kiss on your head. “**_I will have something special for you upon My return._**”


	3. Dark with a dragon S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueyeswhitedragon16 asked me: "HellGod dark with a dragon S/O .just having a happy day"

  * The first moment of happiness you experience with Him, would be His acceptance of your dragon form. He’s seen a lot in His time, so it’s more of a pleasant surprise to Him than something to worry about.
  * He thinks your dragon form is beautiful, and comments favourably on the colouration and texture of your scales.
  * Your not being entirely human means He’s also comfortable being with you in His True Form without fearing for your sanity at the sight. And His being so much larger than you in that Form, while you are in your draconic form, makes you feel safe and protected.
  * In your respective dragon form and True Form, you’re able to fly together. His wings are bent and somewhat damaged, but are still flight-ready. And you prompt a race between the two of you.
  * Because He’s bigger, He’s also heavier, and the increased wind resistance slows Him down a little, enabling you to win.
  * You find a quiet cavern to curl up together and rest after your race. He wraps Himself around you as you nuzzle into Him, the both of you feeling no immediate rush to return to human form.


	4. Google with puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originofthedragonjim asked me: "Could i please do a fluff request with google? Like hes been searching through your browser history and notices you've been looking at pictures of puppies. A LOT. so one day you come home from work to find your entire house filled with puppies of all breeds. And google is just standing off to the side all smug. Sorry, I've been reading a bunch of fluff fic lately"
> 
> I replied: "OMG, Google fluff. With puppies! You have no idea how much I’m loving this right now! So here’s a drabble for ya! Enjoy!"

There’s a cacophony of high-pitched yapping and whimpers as you enter your home, and see the floor covered in wriggling, furry bodies.

“Uh, Google? What… what’s the meaning of this?”

“Ｍｙ ｃａｌｃｕｌａｔｉｏｎｓ ｈａｖｅ ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎｅｄ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕｒ ｈａｐｐｉｎｅｓｓ ｌｅｖｅｌｓ ｉｎｃｒｅａｓｅ ｂｙ ９．７％ ｗｈｅｎ ｖｉｅｗｉｎｇ ｉｍａｇｅｓ ｏｆ ｐｕｐｐｉｅｓ． Ａｆｔｅｒ ｃｏｌｌａｔｉｎｇ ａｎｄ ｃａｌｃｕｌａｔｉｎｇ ｙｏｕｒ ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌ ｐｒｅｆｅｒｅｎｃｅｓ ｏｎ ｔｙｐｅｓ ｏｆ ｐｕｐｐｉｅｓ ｙｏｕ ｐｒｅｆｅｒ ａｎｄ ｎｕｍｂｅｒ， Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎｅｄ ｔｈｉｓ ａｓ ｔｈｅ ｂｅｓｔ ｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ ａｍｏｕｎｔ ｔｏ ｐｅｒｍａｎｅｎｔｌｙ ｓｔａｂｉｌｉｚｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｅｍｏｔｉｏｎａｌ ｓｔａｔｅ.”

“Google, honey, when I said I loved 101 Dalmatians, I meant the **movie**.”


	5. Dootiplier and a tiny dragon friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueyeswhitedragon16 asked me: "For a request doot and a tiny dragon being fluffy"

  * Doot is a very smol spider-boy, and you’re a smol, fluffy Chinese dragon. You’ve got the feathery, furry bits and everything, just like your (much) larger cousins!
  * Doot plays his music for you and you curl and uncurl your body in a strange little cobra-like “dance” to his songs. You **love **music, and he plays so well!
  * You don’t “talk” in the way that those much-bigger Egos do, but you and Doot manage to communicate with each other just fine. You know the meaning behind his every iteration of _“I am Doot!”_ and he has no problem understanding your little growls, huffs and various noises.
  * You like to hang out together on the rafters of the boardroom, just out of sight, listening in on the Ego meetings.
  * Dark seems to like you. You’re not entirely sure why, but you can’t complain as He often feeds you tasty treats of dead crickets and live mice. Yum!
  * You didn’t like how He barely tolerated Doot though, and you tore up and singed one of His favourite blazers to let Him know how it ticked you off.
  * He’s been a little nicer to Doot since then, and now He brings enough treats for you and Doot to share.
  * Doot, being essentially a large spider with humanoid features, likes eating the crickets and mice too. He stows the extra away in the silk he weaves, in case he gets hungry again later. And you don’t mind giving him what your little dragon self can’t finish.


	6. You lied to Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sageofsarcasm drew my attention to the following dialogue prompt from @writing-central:
> 
> _His eyes grew dark, a vibrant aura beginning to glow around him. “You lied to me.”_
> 
> _“I-i didn’t mean to. I had to.”_
> 
> _“You had a choice. And you chose to lie to me, of all people.”_
> 
> Sageofsarcasm had commented, "Okay but tell me this isn’t Darkiplier". And I promptly took up the challenge.

He gave you a choice. He always gives you a choice.

In this case, it was truth or lie. You didn’t relish the thought of lying, but you feared His reaction if you told the truth.

He glared at you now. You swallowed hard.

“**_You lied to Me. You had a choice. And you chose to lie to Me, of all people._**” He sneered. “**_Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out?_**”

You were mentally kicking yourself. You should have known that He’d see right through you. You studied your shoes, not daring to look up at Him.

“**_I suppose I should determine a suitable punishment for you…_**”

You cringed and squinched your eyes shut. _Oh man, this was gonna suck._

“**_On the other hand… Guilt can be its own punishment._**”

You blinked, and your head snapped up. You stared at Him, agog. He was letting you off the hook? _Seriously?!_

He smirked. “**_But then, you’ll find that out soon enough._**”


	7. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolenick123 asked me: "Hi,um, could you please do a imagine with dark and a pianist SO?"
> 
> I replied: "This was requested by a nonnymouse as well, so… *shrug* Why the heck not?"

He has His eyes closed and is leaning back, arms resting against the arms of the comfortable seat. Your fingers are gently tickling the ivories, and you self-consciously stare down at your hands, making sure to get every note right.

When the music finally stops, He opens His eyes and stands. Walking over to you, His deep voice is in a lazy drawl. “Art, whether it consists of splashes of paint, or of ink on a page, or is made up of notes being played, is about what one feels creating it.

“You know what I felt from you just now?” He asks. You stare up at Him, and shake your head in genuine confusion. “Nothing. You are so focused on the technique, on being perfect, that you’ve neglected to put any passion behind it, to give it any meaning.”

He sits on the piano bench next to you and gently places His hands around your waist. You can feel His cool touch seeping through the fabric of your clothing, and His words are a soft rumble in your ear. “**_Now, close your eyes… and begin again._**”


	8. The Overnight Watch’s relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An addition to an AU written by antisilverstorm about the Overnightwatch in Jacksepticeye's fandom.
> 
> I commented: "If you don’t mind, @antisilverstorm, I thought I’d add to this too. What you wrote was fantastic, and it got the wheels in my head turning when I revisited it."
> 
> (Regrettably, their Tumblr account was deleted a little while back.)

I and my compatriots live in a neighbouring land, one where the sun never sets. Life is abundant, squirrels skittering through the trees and dogs and children at play. Our king is a just king, one of good intentions and great humour. He gives us the freedom to explore, choosing to guide rather than punish.

He offers us the comfort of friendship and the spirit of joyous gaiety. We scold and snarl at one another like kittens wrestling their littermates, what seems like harshness being merely in play.

The land itself feels our king’s kindness, and the ground is vibrant under our feet with verdant grass and colourful blossoms. And we see, from our vantage point, the ashen sky that hovers over the kingdom nearby. We look on with sorrow, as the people in that kingdom fall under seige.

Without a command or entreaty from our ruler, we stride forward as one, packs of food and blankets on our backs and crude weapons in hand. We seek not battle, but to protect the beleaguered.

We offer them safety in the midst of chaos.

Most do not know where this unexpected altruism comes from, but we have seen the sorrows before.

Darkness came to our land not so long ago. And the trees still bear the scars of the Great Night, when it spread across the land. On that day, lightning struck, setting one of our forests on fire and the torrential rain that accompanied it drowned some of our crops. The warm, clear air suddenly became chill, and we experienced a season of deep winter in that single day.

We still feel the effects of it, even now, when the sun is at its brightest. Food is not as abundant anymore, though we try our best to replace what we have lost.

Our king smiles as he looks upon us, and we know we can go on. But within us is the sense of dread, that the darkness will return, bringing with it more pain and suffering.

It is because we know how this feels that we reach out to our sister kingdom.

We offer them what comfort we can, allowing the Overnight Watch to stand down, however briefly. In their hour of need, we will not fail to answer.

We have never failed them. For they are friends, and they would do the same for us.


	9. Summoning Darkiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this shitpost by parviocula:
> 
> _me: *summons a demon*_
> 
> _demon: FOR WHAT PURPOSE DID YOU SUMMON THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE VOKULE?_
> 
> _me: girls night?_
> 
> _demon: OH FUCK YEAH GIRLS NIGHT!_

**Darkiplier: **“Why did you summon Me here?”

**Me: **“’Cos I missed you, Mr. Grumpypants. It’s been too long.”

**Dark:** *smirks*

**Me:** “So, can I give You a hug?”

**Dark: **“…”

**Me: **“That’s all I want. Honest.”

**Dark:** “A hug? Really? I can give you anything and everything… and you just want to get a hug.”

**Me:** “I want to give You a hug, not get one from You. There’s a difference.”

**Dark:** “….”

**Me: **“I saw Your backstory, y’know. And I know You’re evil and all… but You also need All The Hugs, because… well, it actually kinda sucks to be You, doesn’t it?”

**Dark:** “Hmmm. Well… I suppose one wouldn’t hurt…”

**Me: **:”Great!” 

**Dark: **“Just don’t touch the hair.”

**Me:** *proceeds to all but tackle Him out of the summoning circle, in an epic glomp*


	10. “I hate my body” (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous reader asked me: "I really hate my body. I want to punish it for being so terrible and ugly, and you don't have to, but do you think you could maybe write a comfort fic? If you want? Mark or Dark, I don't care.."

“Hey!_ HEY!_” Mark declares vehemently in his patented Youtuber-with-no-indoor-voice way. He shakes a finger at you in a manner that’s supposed to look imperious but just seems more comical than anything else.

“That is lies and balderdash! You are NOT ugly or terrible! NAY! You are an adorable bundle of squishy hooman adorableness and I will not have you saying such blasphemous things about yourself! I, the **KING of Five Nights at Freddy’s** have declared it, and so shall it be known! You are amazing, and beautiful, and talented and just so much MORE than you give yourself credit for!”

He gives a mock harrumph, then smiles at you gently. His mannerisms turn soft, his intonation becoming sweet in its earnestness. “So don’t give up on yourself, because I’ll never give up on you.” He opens his arms to give you a hug. “Now come here, so I can give you a good squooze.”


	11. “Whatever happens, I’ll love you through it.” (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked me: "Your bio says requests are open, so do you think you could write some gud Mark (and/or Dark) x reader fluff for depressed schizophrenic paranoid me? It's been a long night,,,"
> 
> I replied: "Still want more Markimoo? Of course, you do! Sorry for the lateness, BTW. Real-life things happen, sometimes, which get in the way of the fun, fannish stuff. Just… make sure you have a few tissues ready. I’m getting a little misty-eyed from having written this."
> 
> The original post on Tumblr included this gif by lum1natrix:

Mark looked down at you trembling on the couch. You had curled up into a foetal ball and were muttering quietly to yourself. Your gaze eventually darted up to meet his, and your face reddened from the shame at appearing so weak.

He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought the better of it. His mouth snapped shut and he walked away.

Your heart sank. He was leaving you alone._ But it’s no less than you deserve, _a voice that wasn’t really a voice at all hissed in the back of your mind. No, it was a dreadful knowing that needled at you. _You’re a burden. He’ll get tired of you, if he hasn’t already. They all will. You deserve to be alone. You’re weak. You’re nothing._

You curled up into yourself even tighter, squinching your eyes shut and trying to fight back the tears. So inured were you in the pain, in the fear of your isolation, that you didn’t hear the sound of footsteps.

But you felt it when a strong, warm pair of hands lovingly draped a blanket around your shoulders. You looked up and saw Mark’s gentle, patient expression.

“I’m not gonna pretend I know everything that’s going on inside your head,” he said, his voice quieter than his usual vivacious self. “And I’m not gonna act like me being a loud idiot telling stupid jokes is magically gonna fix all the hurt you feel. And I’m not gonna tell you to pull yourself up by the bootstraps, and think positive. Because sometimes… you just can’t.

“But I want you to know… whatever bad things your illness is telling you… it’s not true. None of it. And you’re not alone. I know you’re hurting… and I want to make it hurt less. I want to help you get through it.

“I may not understand everything you feel. But I want to. And I’m proud to know how amazing a person you are. Whatever happens, I’ll love you through it.”

You grip the blanket with one hand and, without really thinking about it, you lean into his embrace. It may not be a perfect solution, but it’s enough to know he’s there and that he loves you.

_You don’t deserve him._ But you don’t have to. He cares, and that’s all there is to it. No arguments, no room for debate. He’s decided, and his heart is set on you.

He wraps his arms a little tighter around you, and his words gently insinuate themselves in your head, briefly quieting the noise of the hell in your mind.

**Whatever happens, I’ll love you through it.**


	12. Suicide attempt (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous reader asked me: "MY TIME HAS COME I WANT ALL OF THEM but I won't do that to you can I have “Did you take anything? Why are you passing out? Hey! Stay with me!”with Mark pleeeaaase? -🌟
> 
> I replied: "Here you go. Trigger warning for a depiction of a suicide attempt."

You can feel your consciousness fading out, but you hear the sound of rapid footsteps barreling towards you.

“Oh god!” It’s Mark’s voice ringing around you. He calls your name, and you feel his hand lightly swat your cheek to keep you from passing out. “Hey! Come on! Stay with me! FUCK!”

His voice is so panicked, you find yourself wanting to reassure him. _It’s better this way,_ you want to say, but all that comes out is a strained mumble.

“Did you take anything? What did you take?” He clearly saw the empty pill bottle lying within your reach, because the next sounds out of his mouth were a garbled string of curses. 

What followed was a tinny voice over the phone. “911. What is your emergency?”

“My friend is passing out. There’s an empty pill bottle nearby. I don’t want them to die! I can’t let them die! Please,** HURRY**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Obligatory PSA:** If you ever feel compelled to end your life, please don’t. It will hurt the people you love more than you know. The [National Suicide Prevention Lifeline](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org) is a free 24-hour service. Please call or chat with them online. Don’t give up. There is always hope.


	13. Looking into the mirror and hating what you see (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken-magus-bride asked me: "So, I found you through a friend and it still says requests open.... Anyway, I struggle with my own self worth. I feel like I'm not pretty enough, I'm too big, and I struggle with self harm and dark thoughts. If it's not too much, could you write me a story with Mark? I would appreciate it. Thank you, and if not, I understand ❤"
> 
> I replied: "This was originally supposed to be a drabble, but it got long. Probably because your request hits close to home for me too. Trigger warnings for internalized fatphobia and self-hate."

You stare into the mirror, frowning at what you see. _Goddamn, why am I so fat? I look like a pig. Fuck, I’ll never get this weight off. I hate this. Maybe I should skip lunch… And maybe dinner too…_

Mark happens to pass by your door on his way through the hall, and decides to poke his head in. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Ugh. I look like shit.”

Mark scowls. “No, you don’t! You’re cute!”

“I’m fat.”

“You’re pleasingly plump!” he insists. When you open your mouth, he holds up a hand to stop you. “People come in all shapes and sizes, and there is nothing wrong with you. You look soft and sweet, like a teddy bear. And there is** nothing** wrong with that.”

“But…”

“But nothin’! There’s no sense in beating yourself up for something that has too many factors for you to control. There’s genetics, there’s whatever your thyroid happens to be doing, there’s the medications you’re on for other health issues, and all sorts of other stuff. And I know you’re not lazy. I’ve seen you run, and dance, and play basketball with the kids next door. You’ve got some skills. Plus, you eat less than I do!”

You sigh. “You wouldn’t understand…”

“Okay. Maybe I don’t completely. I don’t know **exactly** how you feel, struggling to find yourself in a world that tells you you’re not good enough just because of some arbitrary numbers on a scale. But I do know you’re an amazing person who deserves all the good things in life. And judging people based on their outward appearance is a shitty thing that way too many people do. Because they’re shitty. You’re not. So don’t ever say you are.”

He takes a breath. “So, we’re going for some pizza.”

“I don’t think I can…”

“I didn’t ask if you could,” he replies. “I said **we’re** going. Besides, they’ve got a salad bar too. But you’ve gotta promise me you’ll have a slice of pizza and not just the rabbit food, okay?”

“I–”

He cuts you off. “Eating is one of the pleasures in life. You can be careful about what your body needs without denying yourself. Everything in moderation, y’know?” He shrugs. “Eat salad, but have something you like too. There’s no sense in punishing yourself for being human.”

He grins. “Now, grab your jacket. We’re goin’ to Pizza Hut.”


	14. Anti teaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A brief bit written by me and @southerndragontamer together, on a whim I had.)

“Oh, you liked that, d̴i̵d̷ ̴y̷o̸u̸?̶” Anti giggles.

Grace’s lips quirk a bit. “For your information, glitch demon, what I’d_ like_ is for a day when you’re _not_ setting us on fire. Or planning to.” She shakes her head fondly. “I swear, you and Dark are gonna kill us before you even show up! We’re so damn twitchy right now.”

Anti cackles gleefully. “Oh, I’m only just getting started, stepmum o’ mine.”

Grace groans into her hands. “I liked having sanity, though. I’m amazed I kept it through freaking OverNightWatch of all things! That was sheer insanity!” She then grins a bit. “Alia is really excited to see you again, you know.” 

Then it finally hits what he called her and she blushes a bright crimson, clearly not having expected the endearment.

“Aww, yer gettin’ all blushy! Least yer not an evil stepmum. That would be…” Anti flinches visibly when he hears Dark’s distant telepathic bellow of his name. “Whoops! Gotta run! He knows I wandered from my post.”

“Be safe, Anti, and tell Dark I said hi!” she says as she hugs him gently.

“Not to worry, mum. We’ll all be home in time for Christmas.” He glitches away, giggling.


	15. Dr. Iplier with a sick S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AwesomeA353 asked me:** "Another random headcanon I just thought of because I was reading your elaboration on my last one with Dr. Iplier, (And are absolutely LIVING for it at the moment). Iplier can totally tell if you are hiding something from him. He’s seen so many Paitents lie and say they are fine when their eyes tell something different. If it’s just bad cramps or you are seriously bleeding, he knows it and does everything in his power to help you. Bonus if the S/O only trusts him as a doctor."

Dr. Iplier is very attentive to your needs so, when you try to play off any sickness or injury, it doesn’t fly with him. At all. He’ll give you The Look and tell you that he knows you’re not being 100% truthful. Then you’ll cave and tell him what’s really wrong.

When you’re not feeling well, he’s the best caretaker you could ever ask for. He makes sure you are properly hydrated, and get enough protein and Vitamin C to fight off your cold. He’ll make sure you won’t run out of tissues, and will see you get the right amount of cough medicine and plenty of rest. 

Anybody who tries to disturb your sleep when you’re ill will feel his wrath, and he’ll be on the phone to your bosses/teachers, so you don’t have to strain your voice by calling out sick.

He uses a mixture of over-the-counter and traditional home remedies to tend to you. Expect plenty of chicken soup delivered on a food tray to you laying in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, I’m sick myself today, so I would love to have Dr. Iplier take care of me.)


	16. Dark with a long-haired S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **An anonymous reader asked me:** "For someone with long hair, I can see Dark casually combing out your hair if it is too unruly for his taste, and he knows that this calms you immensely."

Dark is very touchy-feely, but only with those He’s closest to and trusts completely (which is, sadly, a very small list).

He loves running His fingers through hair, fascinated by the different textures human hair can possess. He also is aware that physical touch aids with bonding among humans and, in a very non-verbal way, uses touch to express His affection for you and the knowledge that you can trust Him to take care of you.

He’s also always the dad/caretaker at heart, so He won’t hesitate to take a comb or brush to your hair if it’s especially unruly, or you’re lacking in the energy to do it yourself. He’ll gently undo any knots or tangles, brushing until your hair is smooth and silky.


	17. Dark on New Year’s 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HCrystal02 asked me: ""How does Dark celebrate the new year?""

In His study, nursing a glass of bourbon on ice, while reading an old tome. But things are a little different this time, for the beginning of 2019. He’s not alone this year. Not really.

This time, He has His phone on the table beside Him. Just prior to the stroke of midnight, He picks up His phone and sends His beloved Grace a text. 

_I hope you are enjoying the festivities, dearest. Happy New Year._

Meanwhile, the demon siblings Meg and Anti are downstairs roughhousing with Choco.

“Happy New Year, glitch bitch,” the female demon playfully taunts over Choco’s happy borfs.

“Shaddup, Meg.” Despite the growl in his tone, Anti’s smile is affectionate. “But auld lang syne and all that guff, sis.”


	18. The Host and Doot at the pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Saria-the-Phoenix asked me:** "I actually had a little spider friend when I was in the pool. He just sat with me and followed me when I moved. He was a jumping spider. Doot chilling by the pool?"

Doot scurried over poolside, and gave a happy chittering noise at the Host. “I am Doot?”

The Host smiled from his lounge chair. He stopped scanning the Braille lines in the book he was reading, as his unseeing eyes regarded the tiny spider-ego. “Oh, you’d like to go for a swim?”

Doot’s response was eager. “I am Doot!”

“Well, go on then. I will watch you. The Host is always aware of what goes on around him. You will be perfectly safe.” When Doot gave another little happy noise, the Host chuckled. “Do you have your swimming trunks?”

Doot gasped, having clearly forgotten. “I am Doot!”

“Well, go get them then. You shouldn’t swim in your everyday clothing. It grows damp and weighs you down, and you could get sick from wearing wet clothes.”

Doot gave an obedient _meep_ noise and skittered off. He came back in record time wearing six-legged swim trunks and a pair of tiny water wings, all having been lovingly crafted earlier by Bim.

“That’s better,” the Host said. “Go have fun. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Doot squealed, “I AM DOOOOTTT!!!” and jumped into the pool with a pint-sized splash.

The Host chuckled. He was glad that this young ego had joined them; it certainly made for a little more levity in what was otherwise a very serious arrangement.

Hopefully, it was a sign of a brighter future for them all.


	19. A recent couple moment, with Grace and Dark.*

Dark (in His True Form): “**_I am a fearsome thing and seeing Me without My human Vessel will drive you mad. Maybe it’d be better for you to find a nice, normal guy who won’t literally make you crazy_**.”

Grace (blindfolded and stroking Him like that movie cliché of blind-person-seeing-someone-with-their-hands): “Nuh-uh! You’re boyfriend shaped, and I love You!”

Dark: “**_I… well, shit. I’m legit moved by this. I guess our weird Addams Family scenario was meant to be._**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * not actual dialogue


	20. “A splash of colour”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt from whumpster-dumpster:
> 
> "An identical twin allowing the whumper to capture and torture them. The whumper was looking for their sibling. It’s a good thing they know their twin better than anyone; assuming their identity is the only way to protect them."
> 
> The prompt was brought to my attention by viostormcaller.

Mark groaned as he came to.

“Ah, look who’s awake,” the stranger said.

Mark looked up at the stranger with a glare. The guy was in all black and had a matching scarf wrapped around the nose and mouth. _How cliche._

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want,” Mark said. “But… maybe you could consider adding a splash of colour to your clothes?”

The kidnapper stared at him, puzzled.

“I mean, basic black never really goes out of style, but you can’t underestimate the importance of a good accent piece.”

The kidnapper rolled his eyes.

Mark continued calmly, shifting on the chair to get more comfortable, though there was little he could do about his hands being bound behind his back. “It’s all about the presentation, you know. A high-quality three-piece suit carries quite a different message than, well…”– and here he glanced down at his own outfit – “a t-shirt and jeans. One is all business and making an impression, the other is about comfort and practicality.”

Mark bounced a little in his seat, becoming more animated, now that he was warming to the topic. “Just think of the impression you could make in full tactical gear, instead of the bargain-basement shirt and pants you obviously found at Walmart?”

“Why don’t you shut up,” the kidnapper growled, patience clearly wearing thin.

“Look, I understand why you might have decided to kidnap me. You’re broke, you’ve got bills to pay, and you’re tired of the rat race. You’ve got creditors of questionable background chomping at the bit to go after you for what you haven’t been able to pay back. So you’ve decided to roll the dice, cash in all your chips and take the risk. A ransom paid for kidnapping, and then you can abscond with your newfound cash to Mexico.” He smirked. “And with all the chaos going on at the border, you could slip right through unnoticed.”

The kidnapper stared, turning away for a moment, clearly shaken.

“Yeah, you have a type,” Mark said. “And you are so predictable.” He lunged forward, his hands now freed. His long fingers wrapped around the kidnapper’s throat, shoving him up against the nearest wall. 

“Mark’s” eyes turned completely black as he added, “**_But you made a critical error in judgement. You weren’t as quiet and careful in your planning as you thought. Mark is elsewhere, completely safe, and now you have to deal with Me._**”

He then gave a deep chuckle. “**_Now you’re going to be a splash of colour._**”


	21. Classic, manipulative Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked me:** "Heyyy if requests are open dya think you could write some classic Darkiplier manipulating someone with depression or smthn into thinking he can give their life purpose or make things better? When I joined this fandom, that was all the Fanfiction that existed and I'm feeling nostalgic :3"
> 
> Bless you, nonny, for waiting for who-knows-how-long! Have a little drabble!

Dark gazes down at you, deep near-black eyes fathomless as an abyss. Your tears subside, and you look up at him. You don’t know how he got there, but you don’t really care. There’s something strangely comforting about the ring of His aura, as it drowns out the noise in your head.

“**_I know you are in pain. Let me help you._**” He offers you His hand. “**_You have a purpose in this life, My young friend. You feel as you do because you have not reached it._**

“**_But fear not. I can help you. If you let Me, you will never hurt again._**” He smiles entreatingly. “**_You just have to let Me in. It’s as simple as that._**”

You take the hand offered to you, and you stand up. Looking into His piercing gaze that seems to swallow you whole, you resolve to yourself that whatever He’s offering has to be better than this.

You say the one little word He’s waiting to hear. “Yes.”

His smile widens, and there’s glint of something ominous. Something predatory. “**_Just close your eyes._**”


	22. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Requested by southerndragontamer:** "_You haven’t slept for days, have you?_ with Dark looking after Mark, again?"

Mark groaned as he sat up in bed. “What the hell, man?” he grumbled.

He sat up in bed to see Dark seated in a chair nearby, apparently having watched him sleep. Dark’s expression was impassive, unblinking.  
  
“Well, hello, Your Most Excellent Creepiness. Didn’t think you’d be the type to take a page out of Edward Cullen’s book.”  
  
“**_I merely wanted to be certain you slept fully,_**” the entity replied. “**_Given your extremely poor sleeping habits, and tendency towards insomnia._**”

“So, how long did I sleep?”

“**_Over eighteen hours._**”

Mark jumped out of bed. “Jesus Christ! I can’t do that! I’ve got shit to do! My schedule…”

“**_Has been postponed or reassigned among the others as appropriate, so that you could get the sleep you so desperately needed._**”

Mark sighed. “I suppose I should thank you.”

“**_Don’t thank Me. Take better care of yourself in the future._**”

“Just out of curiosity… I was supposed to have a major thing today.”

“**_I know._**”

“So?”

“**_Let us just say a certain actor finally put his thespian skills to good use._**”

“Ah. Okay.” Mark’s expression was one of surprise, and he felt a smidgen of respect for the entity. “Thanks. It can’t have been easy dealing with that douchebag.”

Dark shrugged. “**_I merely did what must be done. Now, go back to sleep. The good doctor gave strict orders that you are to remain on bed-rest until tomorrow evening due to your sleep deprivation._**”

“Okay.” Mark yawned and sagged back into the bed without a fight. “Good night, Dark. Or good morning. Whatever.”

Dark stood and gently lay the covers over Mark’s supine, half-dozing form, tucking the Youtuber back into his bed. “**_Good night, Mark. Sweet dreams._**”


	23. Doot is a smol friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt requested by blueyeswhitedragon16:
> 
> _“She’s crying, what do I do?”  
“Go comfort her.”  
“How do I do that?”  
“Start with hugs.”  
“With what?”_

You’re huddled in a corner, head down, shoulders shaking. But there’s no sound coming out of you. The tears you shed are quiet and, you think, unnoticed.

But you are unaware that you’ve been observed by a concerned party. A worried Doot skitters over to the Host. “I am Doot?” he asks, gesturing in your general direction.

“The Host would like to suggest that, as your friend is unhappy, the best course of action would be to comfort her.”

“I am Doot?” This time the same words were said with an inflection of greater confusion.

“A hug would be an excellent start.”

More confusion from the tiny spider-boy, as he gestures to himself in a vague indication of the size difference between yourself and him.

“Yes, a hug. Go try your best.”

Doot nods and skitters over to you, wrapping his little arms around your wrist and giving a gentle pat against the back of your hand.

You look up, tears still in your eyes, as you see this tiny creature clinging to your wrist and looking up at you with big eyes filled to the brim with affection and consternation for you. 

“Oh. Hi, Doot.” You sniffle, try to brush away the tears with your other hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you with my… lameness.”

Doot shakes his little head and, with a clear declaration of “I am Doot!”, brandishes his little recorder and begins to play music for you.

You smile as the tears begin to dry.


End file.
